


Приручение тигра

by Mitlaure



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Waking Up, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Поддразнивание может быть очень милым.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Приручение тигра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiger Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045827) by [BlackBirdAolen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen). 



Эцио хмыкнул, когда проснулся от ощущения, что руки трогают его спину. Он схватился за простыни, нахмурив брови. Во всем этом ощущении было что-то странное, чего он не мог в точности определить прямо сейчас. Может быть, потому, что он все еще был слишком сонным, чтобы правильно думать, а тем более действовать. Он поежился под парой рук, которые он нащупал на своей спине, а затем ахнул, когда понял, что тяжелое, теплое тело накинулось на него. Он моргнул, изо всех сил стараясь полностью проснуться, и, наконец, посмотрел через плечо на очень знакомое лицо.

— О, мой лев уже проснулся.

Эцио слегка улыбнулся. Он все еще чувствовал, как приятное чувство сонливости охватывало все его тело. Альтаир усмехнулся и уткнулся носом в его спину, поцеловав его в плечо. Они оба чувствовали себя непринужденно после того, как потратили довольно утомительный день, охотясь на тамплиеров и убегая от своих охотников, казалось, половину вечности.

— Надеюсь, тебе не было слишком скучно?

— Не беспокойся. — Альтаир немного подразнил Эцио за шею, а затем накинулся на итальянца, как очень тяжелое и дорогое одеяло. Их тела терлись друг о друга — лишь короткая возбуждающая прелюдия к тому, что скоро могло произойти. Эцио игриво зарычал, но в остальном он был тих. Он хотел увидеть, как далеко зайдет Альтаир в своих ласках, прежде чем это превратится во что-то еще.

— Я проснулся не намного раньше тебя. Ведь я сам погас, как свет.

Эцио слегка дернулся, в то время как Альтаир был полностью занят поглаживанием кончиками пальцев всей кожи Эцио. Сегодня у них было все время в мире, так что не было причин для спешки. Они были предоставлены самим себе, и не было ничего лучше, чем немного расслабиться после столь утомительного дня, который выпал на их долю из-за погони, устроенной тамплиерами. Эцио даже немного удивился, что они так настойчиво их преследовали.

— Скажи мне, мой маленький укротитель львов, ты достаточно в хорошей форме, чтобы уже вставать? Или ты все еще не в себе? — Тихонько промурлыкал Альтаир, и его пальцы сжались, удерживая Эцио за талию. Эцио почувствовал легкое покалывание в пояснице, но промолчал. — Потому что, я боюсь, во мне поднимается большой голод. А вы знаете, что происходит, когда лев проголодался.  
Эцио закусил нижнюю губу и едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

— О боже. Думаю, я прекрасно знаю, что происходит, когда лев проголодался. Он отправляется на охоту и безошибочно убивает свою добычу. И жертва остаётся жаждать большего, искать льва, и цикл продолжается бесконечно.

Альтаир тихонько зарычал на ухо Эцио, тогда как его руки массировали зад мужчины.

— Именно. Так лев охотится: снова и снова. А ты, мой дорогой укротитель львов, сегодня станешь добычей. У меня нет терпения искать кого-либо еще где-нибудь. Если моя жертва уже подо мной, теплая и желающая, почему я должен уходить…?

Эцио задрожал всем телом, когда почувствовал, что Альтаир над ним работает. Он чувствовал тонкие пальцы араба: как они растягивали его и как готовили с маслом. Пальцы Эцио сжались на подушках: он надеялся не потерять самообладание слишком быстро. Учитывая, как умело Альтаир над ним работал, как дразнил его — скоро он начнет умолять о продолжении. У них обоих был большой аппетит, и они никак не могли себя остановить.

Зубы Альтаира заставили Эцио застонать, и он схватился за волосы араба, когда почувствовал, как Альтаир толкнулся в него.

— Ты ужасно жадный лев, это невероятно. Но это мне в тебе и нравится.

— Тише, моя добыча. — Альтаир поцеловал Эцио за ухом, крепче сжимая его. — Теперь у вас есть множество возможностей кричать подо мной в экстазе. И я хочу слышать только это, и ничего больше.


End file.
